


Traditions

by SharkGirl



Series: Oikawa and Iwaizumi's Blissful College Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, College, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Oikawa and Iwaizumi, going away to college is tough.  It's even harder because they've never been separated for that long before.  Thankfully, they can video chat once a week.  But as their first Christmas apart approaches, will that be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little early, but...I couldn't wait anymore!  
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan~

Oikawa stepped out of his bathroom, his pajama pants hanging low on his hips and a fluffy towel in his hand.  He lazily dried his hair, stifling a yawn as he walked toward his bed.  He flopped onto it and stretched his arms and legs.  His apartment was nice and quiet.  It was times like this that he loved having his own place at college.  No roommate to bother him.  Just Oikawa and his oh-so-comfortable bed.

Because he went to school on a scholarship, any money his parents had set aside went straight toward his rent.  He was happy to live on his own and away from the dorms.  Besides, there was only one person he’d want to share a room with and said person was over four hours away back home in Miyagi.

Even so, Oikawa was glad he’d chosen Tokai University.  Their volleyball team was talented, amazingly so.  And the school had a wide variety of courses of study, which gave him plenty of options, since his major was undeclared, and would probably remain so until just before graduation.

The hardest part about living in Tokyo for college was the fact that he didn’t regularly get to see Iwaizumi.  But they made sure to keep in contact, sending texts throughout the day and calling every-so-often.  But Thursday night at ten was when they would video chat.  It was a tradition that they’d started their first week apart.

It was currently nine fifty-three.

The waiting was always tough.  On Thursdays, Iwaizumi didn’t work, but he still had class and club activities until late.  Oikawa, on the other hand, finished his classes before three and had nothing to occupy his time for the rest of the day, save for thinking about his childhood friend and lover.

“Iwa-chan, hurry and message me…” he whined, sitting up to toss his towel in the laundry basket and then collapsing back onto the bed.  Iwaizumi would always send him a text when he was walking back to his dorm.  Then it was a five minute wait until they could talk face to face – erm, screen.

Oikawa sighed and reached under his pillow for his night shirt.  It was a little big on him, but he loved it.  Iwaizumi had gotten it for him for his birthday the year before.  The fabric was soft and it had an alien head on the front.  It was part of a set and Oikawa had gotten his boyfriend its match for his birthday the month earlier.  Then he spent the rest of the days between their birthdays hinting and hinting that he wanted the other.

He remembered how Iwaizumi had pretended that he’d forgotten all about the shirt, but then pulled it out at the last minute, after the party, when they were alone.  The dark-haired man had even unzipped his jacket to show that he was wearing its pair.

‘Stop making that face already,’ Iwaizumi had frowned and then gave a rare smile, ‘One picture, okay?’

That day felt like so long ago.  Now they were over four hours away from one another.  Long gone were the days of walking home together and sleeping over at each other’s houses on the weekends.  Sharing ice pops on hot summer days and huddling under the kotatsu for warmth while they studied for exams in the winter.

“Iwa-chaaaan…” he groused, glancing over at his phone, willing his message alert to go off.  Chocolate brown eyes flicked over to his bedside clock.

It was nine fifty-seven.

Iwaizumi would normally have sent a text by now.  Maybe his club activities had gone over.

“Or maybe he’s out with a girl,” Oikawa lamented.  “I knew I shouldn’t have sent that picture to him the other night.”  He was referring, of course, to the last goukon he’d gone to.  The mixer was a lively one held at a karaoke bar.  So, he _had_ to send pictures of himself singing with his adoring fans.  Was it his fault that that girl had gotten so close to him?  Was it his fault that she was pressing her breasts against his arm in the shot?  Was it his fault that he was too drunk to notice before he sent it to his boyfriend?

But still!  Would Iwaizumi really go as far as to cheat on him for revenge?

“No, no, Iwa-chan wouldn’t do that,” the brunet tried to calm himself down.  Sure, Iwaizumi had been grumpier than usual after that, but there’s no way he’d do something so low.  Even if Oikawa _had_ teased him about never going out.  And how he was letting his college life slip through his fingers, failing to enjoy it properly.

Just as Oikawa was swirling into a depression spiral of his own manifestation, he heard his phone’s message alert go off.  He dove across his bed and grabbed it off of his nightstand.

One new message.

He eagerly opened it and read.

_From: Ushiwaka~cha~n_ _（￣へ￣）_

_Sub:  We won today_

_You should have come to Jundai._

“Ugh,” Oikawa threw his phone to the end of his bed with a huff.  “Stop pretending to be Iwa-chan,” he growled, even though he knew he was being irrational.  “Who even has games on Thursday nights?” he shook his head and fell back onto his pillows.

He must have begun to drift off because he was startled awake by a sound coming from his computer.  It took him a moment to recognize it as the ringing that signaled someone requesting a video chat.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he walked over to his desk.  He swiped his finger across the touchpad of his laptop to wake the screen.

 _‘Iwa-chan is trying to call you,’_ popped up and Oikawa smiled.  He clicked the ‘answer’ button and waved when his boyfriend’s face appeared on the screen.

“Iwa-chan, you’re late,” he scolded when he noticed the time.  It was nearly ten thirty.

“Sorry, I got stuck on the train,” Iwaizumi replied.  It was then that Oikawa noticed the night sky above him and how he could see his boyfriend’s breath fogging around him.

“Are you outside?” he asked, confused.  “And what about a train?”

As far as he knew, Iwaizumi always walked back to his dorm after practice or work.  He never needed to take the train anywhere unless he was going shopping.

“Yeah, that’s why I was late,” Iwaizumi’s face pixelated for a moment before it came back into focus.  “I think we’ve got a bad connection,” he added, voice digitizing.

“Why are you outside?” Oikawa pouted, realizing his boyfriend had called from his phone.  First he was late calling and now he wasn’t even in his dorm.

“Hey, weren’t you the one who said I should go out more?” he asked, eyebrows raised.  “Thoroughly enjoy my college life?” he added.  It was then that Oikawa heard other people around him.  Whatever sidewalk he was on, it was crowded.

“But I didn’t expect you to listen to me,” the brunet sunk down, letting his chin rest on the desk.

“Hey, I was just following your advice,” Iwaizumi chuckled.  The bastard chuckled.

“You’re awfully cheeky,” Oikawa sat back up, brows knit together.  “So, where are you?”

“Almost there,” the other man answered, turning to the side as he walked by a trio of girls.  “Excuse me,” he said and then looked back at the camera.

“You mean you’re just now leaving to go out?” the brunet was floored.  “But it’s Thursday.”

“That’s why I called,” Iwaizumi said.  “Why do you look so upset?”

“Maybe because it’s the Thursday before winter break and it’s the last time we’ll get to talk until after Christmas,” Oikawa grumbled.

This was their first Christmas apart.  And, although winter break was just around the corner, Oikawa wasn’t going home.  His parents, finally having both of their children out of the house, decided to take a trip to Europe and his team had practice on the twenty seventh.  So, even though the Iwaizumis had invited him over to join them for Christmas, there was no way he’d get a flight or train back in time.  Not on his fixed income, anyway.

“You sound upset,” the dark-haired man on the screen suddenly looked serious.  “Didn’t you want me to start experiencing the college way of life?”

“Yeah, but not today,” the brunet sniffled.  “And after I waited for your call,” he made a big show of wiping the tears from his eyes.  “Iwa-chan, you idiot!”

“Oi-Oikawa-!” Iwaizumi began, but Oikawa had already slammed his laptop shut.

“Stupid Iwa-chan,” he griped, hugging his knees to his chest and then rubbing his nose.

“I can still hear you,” his boyfriend’s voice drifted from the closed laptop.  “You didn’t end the chat.”

“Shut up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa snapped.  “Just go out and play with those girls.”  If Iwaizumi wanted to go out on their one night a week they were able to talk, that was just fine.  Even if they wouldn’t get to talk until after Christmas.  Their first Christmas apart.

Finally, after a moment of silence, he heard his boyfriend’s voice coming from the computer again.

“Tooru…”  Iwaizumi sounded strange.  He didn’t sound angry or disappointed, but more…concerned?  “Open the laptop.”

“Fine,” Oikawa did as he was asked, but he didn’t look at the screen.  “Happy now?”

“Don’t sulk,” the dark-haired man ordered firmly.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Oikawa still had his nose turned up.

“Tooru,” he said again.

“Stop underhandedly using my name,” the brunet finally looked over.  “Now go.  I’m sure everyone is waiting for you.”

“Don’t you want to know where I’m going?”

“No.”

That was a lie.

Of course he was curious.  Iwaizumi had never gone out before.  He was always ‘school, work, club, school, work, club’ and, occasionally, ‘video chat with his beautiful boyfriend.’  Oikawa’s words, of course.  But now that Iwaizumi had finally taken his advice, Oikawa was regretting ever having given it.

He heard the sound of a door chime.  Now his interest was piqued.

“Okay, where are you?”

“Just stopping to pick up some fried chicken,” Iwaizumi replied, holding up a to-go box by its handle and swinging it from side to side.  “It’s tradition, after all.”

“Yeah, for Christmas Eve,” the brunet raised a delicate brow.  “You’re a week early.”

“Well, I won’t get to see you on Christmas Eve, will I?” the other man said.

“Ah, _how romantic_ ,” Oikawa rolled his eyes.  “You’re going to eat fried chicken over the phone with me.”

“No.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he rested his elbow on the desk and his cheek in his palm.  “You’re going to eat friend chicken over _video chat_ with me.”

“Wrong again.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa squinted as he looked at the screen.  “Where are you?”  He was outside again and then he was walking through a doorway.

“Hold on,” Iwaizumi said.  Then he was silent.  His mouth was still moving, but no sound was coming out.

“He put me on mute?!” he screeched, ready to slam the laptop closed again, but he stopped when he saw his boyfriend talking to another guy.  He didn’t know what they were saying, but the other man smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before moving off screen for a moment.  Then Iwaizumi was walking forward again, the background noise returning.

“Sorry about that,” the dark-haired man apologized.

“Who was that?” Oikawa asked.  The other man looked familiar, but he couldn’t place him.  “Are you back at your dorm?”  But he didn’t answer right away.  “Iwa-chan?” the brunet frowned.

“Hey, I’m getting in the elevator,” his boyfriend’s image on the screen pixelated again.  “I’ll probably lose reception,” his voice garbled.  “I’ll call you back.”

Then the screen went blank.

“Well, at least he’s almost home,” Oikawa sighed before adding, “I think.”  His boyfriend didn’t usually call him until he was in his room, so he didn’t know if he took the elevator or not.  But he may have called him on his phone because the train had made him late.  And why had he taken the train anyway?  He never answered.

Wait.  Didn’t he say he was just heading out?  Why was he back inside?  Was he going to a party?  And why did he have their ‘shared’ chicken with him?  It didn’t make any-

Suddenly, his computer alerted him that Iwaizumi was trying to video chat again.  Oikawa answered.

“Made it,” his boyfriend said.

“Called back to say goodnight before your party?” Oikawa folded his arms over his chest.

“Well, it’s not a party exactly…”

“It’s not a mixer, is it?” the brunet was getting worried.  His boyfriend didn’t realize what a catch he was.  What if some girl started flirting with him?  The big ape was too polite to turn her down.  “Iwa-”

“No, it’s not a mixer, but my co-workers told me I’d probably be getting lucky,” he flashed a very rare teasing grin.  It was Oikawa’s grin.  After nearly twenty years, he was turning it on him now?

“Get…” Oikawa blinked.  “Iwa-chan, are you-?!” but he was interrupted by a knock at his door.  “Who the Hell is bothering me this late?” he growled.

“Go ahead and answer,” Iwaizumi said.  “I can wait.”

“All right, but I’m not done with you,” he pointed at the screen.  “Get lucky,” he quoted, striding out of his room and to the front door.  “I’ll show you just how lucky you’re gonna-” he pulled open the door, ready to tell whoever it was to kindly perform sexual acts upon themselves, but he froze.  “Iwa-chan.”

“Hey,” his boyfriend waved, the cocky grin from earlier slipping down into a nervous frown.  “They, uh,” he paused, rubbing the nape of his neck.  “My co-workers put me up to that,” he cleared his throat.  “The bit about getting lucky.”

Oikawa just stood there, staring at him, taking in his form.  From his dark spiked hair to his worn winter coat he’d been wearing since their third year of middle school, down to the container of fried chicken in his hand.

“You’re here…?” chocolate brown eyes looked back up to his face.  “But winter break doesn’t start until-”

“I know, but you won’t be coming home to Miyagi for Christmas, so,” he held the chicken up for Oikawa to take.  “Merry Christmas, Tooru.”

Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi’s arm to the side and jumped into his arms.  Iwaizumi, startled by the sudden impact, dropped the container of chicken onto the ground and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  The brunet crushed their lips together, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the shorter man’s hips.  Thankfully, Iwaizumi had expected that, after he got over the shock of the initial attack, and lowered his hands to support him, fingers digging into the brunet’s soft yet firm backside.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped when they pulled apart for air.  “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” he repeated, peppering his boyfriend’s face with kisses.  “Missed you, love you, want you so bad,” he continued his mantra, kissing here and nibbling there.

“We,” Iwaizumi said between kisses, “can’t,” kiss, “in,” kiss, “the entryway.”

Oikawa pulled back, chocolate eyes clouded and cheeks tinted pink.

“Ah, you’re right,” he chuckled and disentangled their limbs, standing on his own two feet.  “Come inside,” he offered, picking the chicken up from the ground.  “I’ll give you the grand tour.”

“Sure,” the shorter man said, removing his scarf and coat.

“Oh, and Iwa-chan?” Oikawa turned back toward him, sweet face suddenly darkening.  “That was some trick you played on me tonight.”

“Trick?” he raised a thick eyebrow.  “I thought it’d be nice to surprise y-”

“Making me think you were off to meet some girls,” the brunet set the chicken down on his counter and walked back over.  “Rest assured that you’ll be paying for that,” he reached a hand forward and toyed with the button of his boyfriend’s pants before walking his fingers up Iwaizumi’s chest to his clavicle, dragging a finger up his neck to crook it under his chin.  “But first,” his lips hovered just above Iwaizumi’s, “didn’t you want to eat?” chocolate eyes slid over to the takeout box.

“N-Not particularly,” Iwaizumi stammered and then cleared his throat, frowning deeply.

“Well then,” Oikawa grabbed his hand and dragged him further into his apartment.  “We’ll start the tour in my bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see what happens when they "tour" the bedroom, lemme know~
> 
> Notes (because I did all this research and felt the need to share):  
> -Oikawa attends Tokai University in Tokyo.  
> -Ushijima attends Juntendo University (Jundai) also in Tokyo.  
> -Both are schools with strong volleyball teams (at least, they were five years ago)  
> -Iwaizumi stayed back in Miyagi and attends the Aoba-ku branch of the Nippon Sport Science University (Nittaidai) His school’s volleyball club is pretty strong as well, but he has more practical reasons for going there.  
> -The trip from Miyagi to Tokyo takes about four hours by car or an hour by plane or bullet train. Of course, a ticket for the train costs around ten thousand yen. Imagine the cost (not to mention the availability or lack thereof) on the day after Christmas.


End file.
